The Trade Hub Stories
by MrSpotty88
Summary: We survived the Zombie Apocalypse and the road to recover has just started. Trade is on the rise and one company is leading it, The Trade Hub. What is their story? And the story of the mysterious founder, Mr. Harris...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own World War Z, nor do I own any games/animes/shows/books that might or might not be in this. I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

(I enter the small work office of the Founder and CEO of The Trading Hub, the room is small, barely a 10 foot by 10 foot. The only light is from the single blub in the middle of the otherwise dim room. Mr. Harris, the man I am meeting, is younger then he looks. His face is still gaunt and his once brown hair has faded to mostly grey. He is only 34 years old.)

So, let's start. I'm guessing you want some kind of background information about my self and how this got started?

**That's correct.**

Ok. When I first heard about the Z's I was only 19. Just starting out in college, having fun and recovering from a nasty fall from my 109 mile hike in the southern Rockies at Philmont, the Boy Scout Ranch in New Mexico; took a nasty tumble from a loose rock that knocked my right knee cap out of socket and on the other side of my leg, it was pretty nasty.

So I'm in my room messing around on the computer, watching a bit of TV. When the movie I was watching got interrupted by **(Mr. Harris deepens his voice)** 'Breaking News!'. I was going to just ignore it, found a pretty good fanfic that…ah from the blank stare you don't know what that is. Ok, a fanfic is short for fan fiction, where a writer would take the basic knowledge of a book/movie/comic book/TV show and basically run a 'What if?' situation. I had a few I was debating about submitting when this mess all started.

Would have ignored the 'Breaking News!' if it wasn't that one reporter, the one who blow the Phalanx story?...Hey just out of curiosity do you know what happened to her? I've been asking around and no one knows.

**I believe that she's working for the President as a White House Reporter.**

Nice, good for her. Anyways, since she was doing the reporting I paid attention. Now this was before Phalanx, before the Cape Town Incident. She was doing a report on the odd information coming out of China. The few reports that were public all mentioned a virus that would bring a corpse back to life as a murderous psychopathic monster. She had a few experts on cryptography, you know…codes.

It was interesting I give you that, but it shouldn't have caught my attention. But it did. So, and at the time I was a b/tard, a member of 4Chan. We got together with a few other hacker communities and worked on it. Even got in the Chinese President's computer once or twice, not that they will admit it, it was much easier hacking into the Secretary of States' computer. Once we got enough info we sent it to a new website for us to process it. Want to know what we found out?

It wasn't a code.

**When did you find this out?**

I found out a week before it broke, some of the others found out months before hand…as far as I know, I'm the only one who's still alive. I started stocking up on supplies, dried beans, rice, I made jerky from what ever meat was on sale. I was hoping that if I rationed it I could last on it for a few years at least. I alsp got my camping gear ready and bought some ammo for my .22 rifle, ten gauge shotgun and .22 revolver. Since I was already isolated from the town I started fortifying my property…all 32 acres of it.

**How did you do that?**

I had a friend who was clearing some land for a real estate dealer. No one was buying the lumber he was cutting down so I took it. Ended up having enough for a 20 foot tall, five feet thick wall all around my land, even had enough to put up a little door, it was only big enough for maybe three people to walk in shoulder to shoulder. It was kind of funny, once I get that done the Great Panic started. Made me glad I bought all my stuff before hand. But then I realized that I would need a garden to help me survive.

**Only you?**

At first, but once I got back into town…**(Mr. Harris gives a large sigh)** one little kid is all it took for me to get as many people as I could. One little three year old girl with sad green eyes…

**(The door to the office opens and a young adult female enters the room with a handful of papers, she has green eyes.)**

Thank you Sara, give Bill my regards and take the next week off. You work too hard for a newlywed.

**(The girl, now named Sara, gives a smile and hug to Mr. Harris and after thanking him, exits the room.)**

She sure has grown up; she was a scamp I tell you. Kicked me in the shin and glared at me till I helped her find her doll.

I ended up gathering sixty people. We all loaded up what they could get…which ended up being a ton of weapons. We had almost everything from my .22 revolver to, I kid you not, 50 caliber, full automatic Gatling gun that some guy put together in his garage. Why he did that I have no idea, and to be honest I'd rather not know.

But it was also a lot of seeds, books, notebooks, instruments, hell even 20 laptop computers. With 13 generators, not the small wimpy ones you got a Wal-Mart, no. I'm talking about the full size hospital generators, the ones that can last for months on a few gallons of gas. And that was something we had. Before we shut the doors we took a few trucks and got tankers and filled them with what I'm thinking was a few thousand gallons.

After that we shut the doors to the property and stayed where we were for three years.

**(At this point Mr. Harris had to leave to work out a problem with his latest trade route. It should be noted the company that Mr. Harris started deliveries the main bulk of all trade in the Mississippi River, Ohio River, and Great Lakes area. The last count was a staggering 83% of all trade. With 27% of the trade in the rest of the country.)**

**

* * *

**

A.N.: Well...that's that. It was a plot bunny that I've been ignoreing for the past year. And if you can't tell has kept me from writing anything else. I'm hoping with this up I can get back to work on The Demon In Me and The Cupboard, maybe work on I Live For The SWARM. Who knows. Tell me what you thank.

MrSpotty88 out!

~MrSpotty88


End file.
